


Tea Break

by Strawberrybixth



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aya and moca are mentioned, F/F, Fluff, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Reference, Moca is a litteral meme, Tea, Vine reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrybixth/pseuds/Strawberrybixth
Summary: Just some girls chilling out, drinking tea and talking. (Also does Eve's house have a freaking lock.)
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Tea Break

"Maya. Who did we invite again?" Eve asked as her girlfriend set out ceremonial tea cups on the coffee table. "You invited Tsugumi, Tsugumi is inviting Sayo, I invited Kaoru, Kaoru is inviting Chisato." Maya replied gently, Maya had been friends with Kaoru for a while and then she found out that Kaoru was dating Chisato she let Kaoru invite Chisato to their talk. It was very similar for Eve except she's Tsugumi's Co worker. "They should be here soon." Maya easily said as she set the table up with traditional foods and drinks as they heard the front door open.

"Hello you two, why doesn't your door have a lock?" Sayo said as she walked through the door next to Tsugumi, in front of Chisato and Kaoru. "Oh You're all here!" Eve said as she got excited and stood up to greet them. "Sayo, I have no clue she hasn't told me how to even sort the lock system." Maya said as she sat on the sofa in the room. "I see." Sayo said coldly, but she was always cold but Maya knew there was a sweet and sugary side to her.

"Ahh how Fleeting!" Kaoru said as she sat down in the room, they were discussing instruments, the bands involved in the Girls Band Party and their friends. "You won't believe what Moca did." Tsugumi said as she took a small sip of her green tea, one arm wrapped in Sayo's. "Hit us, Pastel Pallette's has done stranger, like when Aya picked up Eve's wooden sword to kill a cockroach." Chisato said will a grimace. "She did WHAT?" Eve said as she slowly sipped her bubble tea almost crying. "Don't worry Eve, this means you can teach Aya Bushido!" Maya said as she slipped an arm around her girlfriends waist. "So, Moca jumped off the school roof, using bungee cords and when she got down she yelled 'It was me Dio!'" Tsugumi complained as she sat down.

"Also, Chisato-San, Kaoru-San, please refrain from being too public. I may have seen something you wouldn't agree with." Sayo said calmly as they debated over which couple was more of a deviant. In the end, the rest of the talk went well and everyone except Maya went home.

" So... Are we actually a deviant couple?" Maya asked Eve as she grabbed her bag." I don't know." Eve said slowly. Maya pulled some purple flowers out of her bag.

"Happy 1 Year."  
"I'm 16..."


End file.
